Computing systems utilize various software components. For example, low level firmware to interface with the hardware and drivers for hardware that may interface with an operating system. In some cases, it may be necessary to update the firmware or drivers on a computing system. For example, updates may provide additional capabilities. As another example, updates may correct errors, often referred to as bugs, in previous versions of the firmware or drivers.